The present invention relates to an automobile steering lock for locking the steering wheel of an automobile.
Various lock devices for automobiles have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. FIG. 1 shows an automobile steering lock according to the prior art which is generally comprised of a lock body and two hooked lock bolts fastened to the lock body at two opposite sides and respectively hooked on the steering wheel and the brake pedal (or accelerator pedal). This structure of steering lock is still not satisfactory in function because it may slip from the steering wheel if it is not tightly fastened up, or damage the brake pedal (or accelerator pedal) when it is tightly fastened up. Another drawback of this structure of steering lock is its weak structural strength, and therefore it may be broken easily by force.
FIG. 2 shows another structure of automobile steering lock according to the prior art, which is generally comprised of a lock body, and two lock bolts respectively fastened to the lock body at two opposite sides and having each an outward hook respectively hooked on the periphery of the steering wheel at either side. This structure of automobile steering lock is not very strong, and therefore the lock bolts may be broken easily by force.
FIG. 3 shows a gear shifting lever lock according to the prior art, which is generally comprised of a L-shaped mounting frame affixed to the console of the automobile near the gear shifting lever, a lock body fastened to the L-shaped mounting frame and having the shackle mounted around the gear shifting lever to stop it from being moved. This structure of gear shifting lever lock needs a special technique to install. While fastening the L-shaped mounting frame to the console the structure and coating of the console will be damaged. Furthermore, this structure of gear shifting lever lock is very expensive.